Robin's Awakening
by CoolCatCallie
Summary: First in a miniseries of fanfics I plan to write that circle around WHR characters. Contains AR pairing, it's rated PG-13 for things to come. This first chapter is only about 3 pages long, please read and comment, see how you like it! Thx
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! First fanfic, teehee…This is just a little tad for you guys to check out, tell me how you like it! Enjoy

I didn't invent the characters, I just use them

---Chapter 1---

The rain had lessened in the last hour to the occasional 'drip plip plop' that characterizes warm April showers. Even this deep in the densely populated city, you could actually hear nature; everything from the scuttle of tiny animal's feet in the saturated earth to the flutter of what was most likely owls overhead. Unfortunately, it was almost entirely drowned out by the screech of tires on the slick street and loud pedestrians just leaving the bars as general closing time approached. You could hear them from afar, singing their lungs out or simply stating every single solitary opinion that had ever crossed their mind to whomever had been unfortunate enough to ask. The giddiness of these pleasant, even though slightly inebriated peoples, would be contagious to just about anyone nearby, but this is Amon we're talking about.

Our dear tall, dark, and handsome Amon was drinking cup after cup of steaming sake in a manner that could only truly be described as chugging. It had been an excruciatingly long week, and after four days tracking an especially sly craft user, he was ready to catch up on some major sleep.

Taking the one last sip from the bottle, he put his coat on and exited the small bar. It wasn't very often that he went out to drink, but today was his birthday, so he had to have some sort of celebration. No one had given him a present or even wished him a "happy birthday!" but he supposed that's what he got for not telling anyone. Maybe he had even convinced himself that he liked it this way.

It wasn't until he had walked a few blocks that he noticed the sway in his steps and how all of the sudden, the street next to him began to move as if given a life of its own. Standing as still as he could with his trademark frown across his face, Amon waited for his world to stop moving.

Several minutes and a few blocks later, he reached his complex, practically crawling up the four flight of stairs required to get to his apartment. The door was opened without an unreasonable amount of difficulty, but tugging off his boots was quite another matter, and at the time, rather impossible. In the end, the only garments he managed to remove before passing out were his jacket and shirt. Just as his eyelids were growing impossibly heavy, images of a emerald-eyed chestnut-haired girl flashed thorugh his mind. With a contented sigh, he slipped into a deep sleep, quite sure that this girl would follow into his dreams.

---

The gentle rustle of skin against fabric was the only sign of life in the pitch black room. A hand emerged from underneath the white sheets, reaching around blindly on the nightstand for the ringing that had invaded sleep. As soon as it was found, the phone was dragged underneath the sheets in a manner that suggested the person would rather forget that it had ever gone off in the first place and get back to sleeping.

"Hello…are you there Robin?" Michael's voice sounded quite awake and unnaturally perky for 4:30 in the morning.

"Yes…I'm here. What is it?" Robin managed to get out through a particularly large yawn.

"We need you at the office right now. Come as soon as you can."

"Alright, I'll be there by 5"

" 'Kay, see ya then."

"Bye"

"Oh yeah, and Robin…"

"Yes?"

"Goooood moorrnniinng!!!"-click

She smiled sweetly, raising her arms up in a morning stretch, then slowly rolled out of bed. The sun started to peek up over the windowsill in a shy manner, lighting up her bedroom gradually with a soft radiance that you can only catch as night fades into dawn. Her blanket slipped off the young, subtle curves of her stomach and hips lazily as she stood up, seeming as reluctant to part as she was. With one last wistful look at her bed, where you could still make out the imprint of where she had slept, Robin began to get ready to leave.

---

End Chapter 1

Soooooo, how'd you like it? I apologize immensely for it being so short I myself DETEST short chapters. I just wanted to see how you guys like the style before I got to into it . . . Is the writing too slow or choppy, or isitworking out ok? I know you can't tell much by this little bit, but please leave a comment anyways. Thanks for taking time to read it!!! Constructive criticism is verrry much appreciated and most likely needed!

Ciao ciao!   
-Callie


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I've been grounded…teehee but yeah, without further delay, chapter 2!!!!! Yay!!! Lol enjoy!

PS don't own WHR, don't bother trying to sue

---Chapter 2---

"How absolutely kawaii!!! Oooo, wow, these are great too…om'god, these pumps go perfectly with that skirt I bought last week!!!"

Three heads turned as another loud peal of laughter filled the room from a certain blonde haired STNJ member. You could almost hear a cash register ringing as Yurika Doujima's daddy's bank account was slowly but steadily sapped by purchases of the latest fashions.

"Hey you guys, do ya think she's almost done? I'm starting to get a headache from all those high pitch screeches and cackles. I don't know how she can look at the same magazine for hours on end and not get the least bit tired of it. Alls I know is that if she doesn't stop soon, that magazine will become conveniently 'misplaced'."

"Don't you think your being a little overdramatic, Sakaki? You just got here less than five minutes ago and you're already complaining? Looks like you've got a very long day ahead of you if you keep that kind of attitude." Karasuma gave him a quick wink, telling him it was annoying her just as much as it was him, before turning back to her files.

Michael watched the whole scene from his computer, grinning at the antics of his fellow teammates. Even though he wasn't the most talkative of the group, he really enjoyed having them around. Being at the STNJ building all day long, everyday, every week was really getting to him. Sure Doujima was a spoiled, loudmouth slacker, Sakaki was rash and hotheaded, while Karasuma, as kind as she may be, wasn't very interesting most of the time, their presence was still much better than just his own.. Robin's quite and gentle disposition added a air of calmness to the setting, and Amon had always been kind to Michael, much less aloof than with the other STNJ team members.

As Michael glanced over at Sakaki again, he started thinking about just how much of a novice he was. While he was certainly not as sheltered from hardship as Doujima, he was by no means an expert. He was the rookie before Robin came, and quite honestly, he still acted like it. As true as that may be, Sakaki still was a nice guy. He had a decent sense of humor and wasn't half as egotistical as he seemed as first. Generally, he was just a good natured person, and come on, everyone has bad traits.

"Ahh-ahhhchooo!!!! Ehh, I hate winter, just means cold weather and colds," Sakaki groaned, wiping his nose.

"Bless you! That was a wicked sneeze, maybe you should take something before that turns into cold. Or you could always get sick for a few days and get a break from work. Maybe I should catch that cold!"

"Yeah right, Doujima. You wish someone other than you missed work for once. I swear, I don't even know why you bother to come sometimes, since all you do is sit around flipping through catalogues and annoying everyone."

"Awww, poor Sakaki, having to put up with a beautiful and refined girl such as myself and consider it work. You must be absolutely miserable! You know I only come to see your happy face everyday!"

"Tch, nice try. I think you just wouldn't have anything to do if you didn't show up."

"WHAAAAAT???!!! Baka, that's not true at all! You know perfectly well that-" Doujima started in a heated tone.

"Haha, refined, huh? Oh yeah you're reeaal refined!"

Michael snickered as the two continued bickering, getting more and more worked up. It was quite obvious that they liked each other, anyone could tell. They did seem to have a way of showing their affection like school children though, picking flights instead of paying compliments. He watched Sakaki stomp over to the settee Doujima was lounged on, noting that the guy was actually fairly attractive. Michael could see why a girl, especially a superficial one like Doujima, would be attracted to Sakaki. He heard that girls really like the 'bad boy' personalities and delinquent attitudes, and while there weren't any warrants for his arrest or anything, there definitely a lot of attitude in Sakaki.

Doujima wasn't exactly ugly either, but it seemed to Michael that most of her attractiveness came from her charisma and sense of self-assurance. Every once in a while, she could be very sweet and charming. If you didn't know any better, you'd think she was like that all the time.

He swiveled in his chair to check on Karasuma, who was still absorbed in her reading. For an older woman, she was quite pretty as well. She had a way of always looking collected and sort of elegant, very sophisticated in manner without appearing fabricated. It seemed like she was the epitome of a classy lady.

For a while, back before Robin was part of the team, Michael thought there was a little flare between Amon and Karasuma. Then he saw the way Amon treated Robin, showing a side of him that could almost be called tender. Of course there were rumors flouting around that Amon had been dating Touka, the STNJ's boss Zaizen's daughter. That was before the incident though. If they ever had gone out, Michael doubted Zaizen would allow Amon around his daughter now.

Of course it wasn't Amon's fault that those assailants broke into Robin's and Touka's apartment and hurt her so, but it was at least a little bit connected to him and the rest of STNJ. Zaizen probably wanted Touka as far away from this mess as possible and out of harms way permanently.

"What exactly was the story behind that break-in anyways?" Michael thought, trying to remember the details of that night. He had been more worried about Robin than anything. They had trashed the apartment completely, and poor Touka, so close to being let in but always on the outside, both with the STNJ and Amon. She really didn't deserve to get involved…

"Michael! I am so sorry, I just got cold so I got back in bed for a second to curl up and get warm again, just one second and then before I knew it I was asleep and I was dreaming and it was such a strange dream, about witches and covens and the craft, but I didn't mean to fall asleep really…ahem Sorry."

"Ohayo, Robin! Was that all one breath? I really think you broke a few records right there…I know that's the most I've ever heard you say at once, and you certainly broke the "longest-excuse-in-one-breath" record. Don't even worry about it the slightest bit, it's only 6:45, you're not that late, no harm done! You're really lucky that Amon isn't here yet, haha!"

"Nani? He isn't?!? Have you called?"

"No, I figured if he's late he has a good reason. I mean come on, when has Amon every been late for anything before. I'm sure he's just…?!? Amon…are you ok? Amon!"

---

"Oh, I bet he had some fun last night, don't you think Sakaki? Hehehe!"

"Don't be a pain Doujima!"

"Who's being a pain? Not me, that's for sure, you're just jealous-"

"Jealous!?! Jealous of what exactly, definitely not of you, I-"

"Hey, both of you knock it out! Amon's obviously not feeling very well so take it to another room or be quiet and start acting your age!" barked Karasuma, way beyond her limit or tolerating the two's constant bickering.

"Yes, mam'm, so terribly sorry…" came Doujima's sarcastic reply.

"Come on brat, you've caused enough trouble as it is. Let's go get a bite to eat and bring some food back for when he wakes up," suggested Sakaki, pulling the protesting "brat" with him.

Karasuma watched as Robin placed a cool washcloth on Amon's forehead and covered him with a light sheet where they had put him on the couch. She looked quite sweet playing nurse to who would probably be hers as soon as one of them got the nerves to tell each other how they felt.

The thought of them being together brought a smile to Karasuma's lips. She picked up her coat and headed out, hoping to catch Doujima and Sakaki before they left and join them for a bite to eat. She knew she was leaving Amon in good hands.

"Any requests before I leave?" Karasuma asked at the door.

Robin seemed deep in thought as she watched Amon, apparently not hearing anything at all.

"Robin? Oh never mind…" Karasuma gave a quiet chuckle as she left them alone.

---

End Chapter 2

I know I promised much longer chapters, but this was a good part to stop at!

Japanese-

Baka - an idiot or stupid person, more vulgar than calling someone "silly"

Kawaii - saying something is cute, adorable

Nani - same as asking "what?" or "huh?"

Ohayo - equivalent of saying "good morning"

I'm going to start mixing in a tiny amount really basic Japanese and maybe a few other foreign words/terms. Most of these terms are very common is anime too, so it helps to learn them if you hate dubs and are to ADD to read subs, hehe! I know it helps me to improve my Jap when I read it in other people's fanfics it helps to use it in writing too of course Which way do you guys prefer? Thnx for reading, and as always, comments are the highlight of my day that's pretty pathetic isn't it, haha! so please leave some! Ja ne! 3

Ciao ciao! -mwah!-

-Callie

Replies to comments-

Amon's Angel of the Darkness -TY! Yeah, school sux lol!

flute9217 - Thx! Will do!

Rose-of-Autumn -To be quite honest, I agree with you. But I have never read a fanfic where I think Amon has really ever been in character. I think he's one of those characters that everyone kind of has their own interpretation of his personality, so it just depends on how you see him. Then again, it could be that he was wasted, that always changes your personality a bit, lol! Thx for the comment.

Shinimegami-025 -Yeah, Michael is a sweetie -pinches his cheeks- and I'm sure Amon would love his gift, teehee! Thx for the comment!

Zurizip-Haha, I'm working on it, I promise!!! It would help if I weren't grounded so much, thx for the comment!


	3. Chapter 3

-WARNING-RATHER LONG A.N. (for me at least!)

Hiya you guys, just wanna say thanks for reading the last 2600ish words, I'm one of those people that normally reads fics based on their amount of reviews (( I know I know, I'm a terrible person and I'm gonna burn in hell, tell me something I don't know )) but yeah, thanks to everyone who read this fic, though it had and still has pretty much no reviews, I really appreciate it.

On another note, I REALLY need someone to look over my stuff and be brutally honest and criticize the explicit content removed out of it. I have a really bad habit of writing a scene that makes perfect sense to me (( cuz I wrote it, doi! )) but is utter nonsense to everyone else.

I use spell and grammar check of course, but this doesn't catch everything ((ex. As AAOTD pointed out, it's Touko, not Touka, sorry!)) …but yeah, anyone who is willing to do this for me, I'll return the favor of course. If you'd be so kind as to do so, please email me or just say so in a review ands I'll email you.

On another note, just wanted to put out the warning that I have no idea at all where this story is going, have no plans for it, and am just focusing on it one chapter at a time…so be forewarned!!! dun dun dun

And now, without further ado, your feature presentation…

Chapter 3

"Sebben, crudele, mi fai languir,

Sebben, crudele, mi fai languir,

Sempre fedele, sempre fedele ti voglio amar.

Sebben, crudele, mi fai languir

Sempre fe de le, tio voglio amar.

Con la lunghezza del mio server

La tua fia rezza, la tua fia rezza

Sa pro stan car."

Amon began to slowly awake as his ears strained to make out the foreign words of the melody that seeped into his dreams. Well, he wasn't really dreaming, dreaming implies having imagination and creativity. That was NOT Amon. He just sort of drifted in and out of consciousness, or at least, that's what he liked to think. In all reality, Amon may very well possess the ability to dream and just promptly shoves them into his subconscious as fast as they form. Either way, it doesn't really make much of a difference, the point is he wasn't going to be asleep much longer.

Robin was leaning over Amon, stopped halfway in the process off wiping his forehead gently with a fresh, cool washcloth. The reason was that he had suddenly opened his eyes, while she, thinking he was still deep in slumber land and being caught unawares, found herself gradually slipping into the depth of his gaze. Realizing she was staring, Robin quickly turned away with a crimson face, going to fetch Amon a glass of water.

She wasn't the only one affected though, and Amon quickly scolded himself on staring at her so. Things were already difficult between them as partners, he didn't need her to start thinking he liked her in such a way. How insulting, a man his age forming sentiments for someone ten years his junior. Men like that deserved to be locked behind bars for a very, very long time.

Robin returned with more composure and handed him the glass. She wondered why he was frowning so fiercely and what he was so deep in thought about, but by know, she had learned it was better not to pry.

"How are you feeling?"

A grunt.

Okay, attempt two…

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Iie."

Shot down again by the infamous one word answer. At times like this, Robin really wished the word "no" was wiped out of his vocabulary.

Amon set down the now empty glass and carefully began to stand up. Robin started to reach out to help him, but she could tell it was not needed. "He will never need help from someone weak, insignificant and unloved, someone like you" whispered a betraying voice in her head. The painful thought made her flinch as she began to fold up the sheet Amon had used. This did not go unnoticed by her partner.

"Where are the others?" Amon asked.

"Chief Kosaka has a meeting with Zaizen. Michael is checking on some new equipment that just arrived. The others are spread around sniffing out leads on a new case."

"A new case…?"

"Yes, I know, and so soon after our last case."

"There seems to be more and more witches popping up every day." Amon's tone was full of disgust and his comment struck her to the bone.

"Do you think I will be hunted too some day? Will I turn around and find that gun which you love so much pointed at me?", Robin asked, her head bowed down and voice beginning to quiver with emotion.

Shock passed fleetingly over Amon's face at the passion with which she spoke so unexpectedly. It was quickly replaced by a mask of cold indifference and annoyance at her childishness.

"Don't waste your energy being melodramatic. If you don't want to be hunted, train and gain control over your powers before they grow even more out of control. If you don't learn some discipline soon, you probably will end up being hunted."

That last part was cruel, even by Amon's standards and as it came out, he knew he had gone to far. He watched as it sunk in, knowing he had hit home when her face went from fiery and passionate to pale and void of any expression at all. It would have been better to see her get furious and start yelling at him than this. A pregnant silence grew as Robin finished folding up the blanket and sat down with it on her lap, sipping on a mug of coffee. She could feel Amon's eyes searching her face and he could feel her avoiding his look.

It was about the twenty-seventh time in the last dead silent few awkward minutes Amon had told himself he was going to apologize when he heard the others come in quite noisily. He had never been so grateful to have them around.

"I'm baaa-ack!!!"

"Always about you, ehh Doujima?"

"Hey! Sakaki, What-"

"Oh no, don't you two start again!"

"Yes Ms. Karasuma," the two said mockingly in unison.

"It was so quiet and peaceful while you guys were gone!" said Michael with a exaggerated pout.

"You know you missed us-ooh! Amon, you're awake!"

Seeing it was too late to make a dignified escape, Amon allowed himself to be babied and questioned by Karasuma and Doujima while Michael and Sakaki tried to cover their snickers.

"There's nothing ladies like more than playing nurse.", "Kinda makes me wanna get sick!" they whispered to each other.

"Enough!"

The boy's laughing stopped immediately when they heard Amon's firm tone and saw his 'way-beyond-peeved 'expression.

"I'm perfectly alright. I just hadn't slept much and was extremely fatigued. It's nothing serious and I feel fine now." he continued in a somewhat more placid voice. He ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair and fixed them with a look that just dared them to say otherwise.

"We were all very worried when you passed out like that. You had a very high fever, and if it had lasted much longer, we would of taken you to the hospital. Robin took care of you though, and obviously you're fine now. I guess you could say Robin saved your life, huh Amon?" came Karasuma's teasing reply.

He merely snorted at this, not deeming it worthy of an actual answer.

"You'll work yourself to death if your not careful," said Doujima with a concerned look.

Amon sent her a look that would of withered the most stolid of hearts.

"I agree with her, Amon. It's not healthy…" came Robin's hesitant voice. She had stayed silent throughout the conversation, deep in thought about what Amon had said. She could tell he didn't mean it to come out so harshly, but it was the truth. Without another word, she went over to talk to Michael, who was already testing out the new equipment. She realized at a glance that all the wires and cables and chips were way beyond her basic knowledge of computers and listened patiently as Michael tried to explain the use of all the software and hardware.

"See? Robin agrees with me! Two against one Amon. Why I bet-"

But Amon had tuned out Doujima a long time ago. His eyes followed Robin across the room, then frowning, the left the room leaving Doujima in the middle of her one sided conversation.

"Why the nerve of that man sometimes!" she exclaimed with a huff, plopping down on the couch.

"You're just mad that you're not the center of the attention anymore. You're so used to daddy spoiling you that you don't know what to do with yourself." said Sakaki with a sly smile.

"That's not true..." she protested with hurt pride, but her less than energetic answer proved that it was just so.

"Robin's a sweet girl, you should try and get along with her better. I'm sure she could use some female friends her age to counter being around Amon all the time. I bet being partners with Amon is worse than being alone sometimes, you know how he is."

"Hmph, she's hardly my age, and I swear, she's so immature sometimes!" Doujima let out a deep dramatic sigh before she went over to Michael and Robin.

Sakaki watched as she pulled Robin aside and the two started laughing about something, Doujima's head thrown back, eyes watering and Robin delicately covering her mouth with one hand and the other on holding her stomach. The two walked out the door together still giggling. Sakaki was quite proud of himself for suggesting them hanging out. He had to admit though, he had never met anyone that could laugh at their own jokes harder than Doujima.

Amon had been talking about the search results for the new hunt when he saw Robin leave with Doujima out of the corner of his eye. He was glad to see her laughing and having time off with friends. He allowed a gentle smile to creep onto his face for a spilt second, quickly trading it back with his blasé expression as he turned back to Karasuma. He knew by the glint in her eyes and mischievous smile that she had seen the smile.

"You two had a fight when we were gone, didn't you?" she asked with her most unassuming, nonchalant face.

Amon's only response was a dark frown, which she took for a yes.

"Aww, did you two have a lover's spat?" Karasuma teased in a singsong voice.

"Hardly," Amon responded, raising an eyebrow.

Karasuma laughed. "Yeah, you stick to that story. I'm heading home now. You take care of yourself and get some sleep, okay?" Without waiting for a reply she waved goodbye to Sakaki and Michael, grabbed her coat and left.

"Looks like someone's not doing well with the ladies today."

Amon ignored this and decided it was a good time to leave as well. Before going home, he grabbed a stack of files from his desk and a six-pack from some tiny gas station. He was still exhausted, even after hours of sleep that day, but there was way to much work to do. After all, he could catch up on sleep when he was dead.

Japanese-

Iie - no

that was easy

And another AN…hmm…a few things to explain, gotta start somewhere…

1) the song Robin is singing is "Sebben, Crudele". For all of you curious people out there, a general translation line for line is:

"_Savage and heartless is your cruel scorn,_

_Savage and heartless is your cruel scorn,_

_Faithful and dauntless, Faithful and dauntless is my love in turn._

_Savage and heartless is your cruel scorn_

_Faithful and dauntless is my love in turn._

_Your slave forever, each wish I'd serve,_

_Forswearing never, forswearing never,_

_Give me you love."_

All information and translations for "Sebben, Crudele" came from the Medium High version music book 26 Italian Songs and Arias, and I claim no credit what so ever except for fitting it to this story. I choose "Sebben, Crudele" because it's a beautiful piece of music that I love to sing and it fits the story well. It also happens to be the only Italian song I know, and Robin is from Italy, so yeah.

2) In Chapter 1 there is the line:

"_With a contented sigh, he slipped into a deep sleep, quite sure that this girl would follow into his dreams." _

This is when Amon is wasted, passing out and thinking of Robin, yadda yadda yadda.

In this chapter, there are a few lines about Amon not possessing the ability to dream or at least not admitting it. Just ignore this irregularity and pretend it makes sense because I don't want to take either part out and it's not like I'm making money off this or anything soo…yeah, haha thanks

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

-Callie

To:

Amon's Angel of the Darkness- Thank you for keeping up. I'll try to keep a decent update schedule, but I dunno…lol. I'm really selfish, so it just depends on when I fell like writing. Thnx for pointing out the thing about Touko too! I've started reading some of your stuff, and I really like your style. I haven't gotten through much though, but I promise to leave some comments soon!

Meeko Melodie- Hiya! Thanks a bunch, will do!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sound of frantic footsteps echoed throughout the stone passageway. Gasping for breath, on the lookout, run run run…I'm being chased! Panic overpowered all other emotions, as a second wind driven by adrenaline came.

Run, run, faster, harder, push, harder, they're closer, getting closer, they're right behind you, watch out!

Robin stumbled as she came around a corner, trying to regain her balance before crashing into the figure standing in front of her. The footsteps coming up behind her slowed, and came to a halt.

"Excuse me! Please help me, sir! Can you hear me? They're going to kill me, please help!" she pleaded, but to no avail. The figure seemed to not hear anything at all

"Turn around, or we'll shoot! Hands up in sight, and don't even think about using your craft, we have plenty of Orbo." called an authoritive voice from behind.

"Don't you think I would of flamed them by now if I could?", Robin thought to herself. Even if their orbo prevented direct attacks, it would have been easy enough to at least block their path in these narrow halls. She didn't even have to try to test it out on anything, she knew that her powers where somehow gone. There was an emptiness inside of her, a weakness that made itself quite apparent. Although she didn't know exactly why her craft wasn't working, there certaintly wasn't time to sit around and create theories. Right now, escaping danger came first.

"This is your last warning, turn around now! Men, be ready to shoot!", came the voice again, slicing through her thoughts.

Ignoring the command, Robin called to the figure's back more and more desperately. Still not getting a response, she clasped his hand between hers, imploring him with all of her will to show some reaction, some sign of life. He began to turn his head as the first bullet entered her shoulder.

Robin's mouth opened wide in a silent cry as two more shots struck her back. She crumpled noiselessy as her legs gave out, skirt full spread falling gently around her like a warm embrace to the hard ground. A small trickle of blood ran from her mouth as she gave a weak cough, adding to the pool collecting beneath her. The warm, vibrant crimson blood was sharp contrast to the icy gray floor. As her eyes closed for the last time, she saw the figure, her possible savoir, turn around, kneeling down beside her with a piteous look in his steel-cold eyes. The last image she saw was him pulling out a gun, pointed directly at her head...the world went black…click click BOOM.

"semenai de kesanai de makenai de

dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono

ai dake yume dake kimi dake

sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo

doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru

nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru

tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena

rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA ha nai

juuou mujin tobi mawaritai youi shoutou mamori takunai

nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai... dakara

semenai de kesanai de makenai de

dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono

ai dake yume dake kimi dake

sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo

nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai

yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore

Through The Night"

Off-key voices sang boldly to the fast paced music playing in the background as Robin's eyes opened with a start. The intense volume added to the pulsing headache that seemed to come and go with the flashes of several strong strobe lights.

It was just a dream, a horrid nightmare. It had been so realistic, and her heart was still beating erratically. She slowly gained control over her breathing, giving a sigh of relief. Being awake sure didn't tell her anything about what was going on now, though.

She was in a small room with a simple long couch full of sprawled people, a huge movie screen with pictures and lyrics flashing by, tons of empty cups and cans, and about fifteen crazily dressed youths jumping up and down while screaming their hearts out into four mikes, one of them being Doujima. Looking around from the corner where she was lying, the night's events slowly came back. Lights flashing crazy colorful patterns on the plain walls added to the extreme atmosphere and high energy.

Robin stood up shakily, feeling as if she was going to be sick any moment. Luckily, Doujima had just looked in her direction, and called out to her.

"Hey Robby! Where were you? You've been missing for like, a whole hour! I was starting to get worried!"

"I didn't go anywhere. I think I passed out, Doujima."

"No way! Haha, you're so funny! Isn't this place great? I come here all the time with my friends whenever I get time off. I love karaoke bars soooo much. Hey, have you even had a turn yet? You have to sing next! I've got the perfect song for you!"

"I don't feel like singing, thank you." Robin replied with a wince.

"Hey, suit yourself! Do you want another drink, you look kinda pale. Actually, you look really pale!"

"Hey Doujima, how much longer are we going to be here? I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well."

"Oh, whats wrong? Did you have to much to drink?" Doujima asked with a gasp. "We'll leave right away, okay? You just hang in there."

Doujima waved goodbye to her friends and walked Robin out to a main lobby where they waited for a taxi to come around to the entrance. It didn't take long to arrive, and Robin was quite glad to leave the loud building.

"Hey Robby, do you want to stay at my place tonight? It must be lonely in that apartment all by yourself, with Touko gone and all."

"If you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate it." she responded with a weak smile. She really didn't want to face that empty apartment tonight, she already felt vunerable enough.

Everyone had told Robin that it wasn't safe to live there after the break-in, but the apartment was close to the STNJ building and had everything she needed. She actually figured that the apartment might in reality be safer since no one would think she was stupid enough to stay there and wouldn't attack the same place twice.

Brightly lit buildings sped by through the taxi's window, creating beautiful patterns in the night sky. Doujima watched as Robin sank deeper and deeper into her own world. Her normal attire of gray and black wasn't really suitable for a karaoke bar, so Doujima had had fun dressing her up.

Robin still had on the ankle boots and black corset, but the gray dress had been replaced with a light pink shirt covered with fun red-toned polka dots varying in size with puffy princess style sleeves. A pair of bunched up forest green cargo pants and big black fishnets underneath finished it off nicely. Doujima had also taken her hair down from it's infamous pigtails and put it back up into two messy buns and brushed all of her bangs to one side, held inplace with a cute clip. A little bit of fun makeup and glitter, and Robin was a whole new person! Doujima was quite proud of the results and made sure they had taken several pictures to show the boys back at STNJ and as proof that it had really happened.

While Robin was sure dressed great, she didn't look so hot anymore. She was still pale and looked completely worn out. Doujima started having a guilt trip about talking her into this in the first place. Hopefully after a good night's sleep, she would feel much better.

"We're here, Robin.", Doujima payed the driver and showed Robin to the guest room. "Don't worry about getting up tommorrow, just wake whenever, I'll go ahead and call Michael to tell him we'll be in late, I seriously doubt he'll mind. There are some spare PJ's if you need something to sleep in, and of course you're welcome to use the bathroom to bathe if you'd like, it's the first door on the left down the hallway, okay? You feeling any better?

"I'm feeling fine now. Thank you very much, Doujima."

"Anytime! Good night, sleep tight!"

"Goodnight."

"Oh, and umm, sorry about tonight. I wish you could have had more fun, I just really wanted to get you out and you know-"

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Sleep well."

As soon as Robin heard the click of the door closing, she collasped onto the enormous bed. It was a nightly ritual of hers to take an hour long steaming bath, but even as tempting as it sounded, there was no way the reward was worth climbing out of bed. She slowly stripped off her clothes, slightly dampened with fever sweat, all the while thinking how much longer it would of taken to remove her full-length pilgrim's dress. It was all Robin could do to kick off her boots and pull the thick down comforter over her shivering body. Hopefully, such horriffic nightmares would not follow Robin into slumberland as they had before.

"Yaawwwwwwwn! Moshi Moshi?"

"Hey Sakaki, sorry to call so late, it's Doujima. I'm not interrupting anything or waking you up, am I?"

"O wow, what have you gotten yourself into that's made you so considerate? Obviously I'm awake now, so don't worry about it." came his reply with a chuckle.

"Oh, haha, gomen nasai! You see, I'm not actually in any trouble, I just thought I should go ahead and tell you that Robin and I won't be in till later tomorrow, so you don't need to worry or anything."

"You wouldn't call just to tell me you're gonna be late, that a daily occurrence!"

"Hey! I don't -"

"Don't get so flustered, you know I'm just teasing you. Now tell me why you really called, what's wrong?"

Doujima pondered if she really should tell Sakaki or not. Of course she could trust him not to tell anyone else, but did she want even him to know? In the end, the cared a lot more about getting it off her shoulders than what he thought of her actions, and proceeded to tell him exactly how Robin's and her night out had gone.

"So, let me make sure I have this right, " Sakaki interrupted her story. "Not only did you take her to an adult karaoke bar, you let her drink, and didn't keep an eye on her what-so-ever, perfectly aware that's she's never been in a situation like that, never even had a drink, and that she's only 15? "

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," came her guilty answer. "Nothing happened to her, but she's totally blitzed. She looked pretty shaky when we got home, and is probably already asleep. I just feel so awful, I mean ANYTHING could've happened to her and I wouldn't even know about it. Someone could've kidnapped her, killed her, even raped her and no one would know anything until it was too late. I don't even wanna think about all the horrid possibilities-"

Doujima's tirade was quickly cut off as small sobs punctuated by hiccups drifted over to Sakaki's end. He had planned to give her a severe earful, or better yet, let Amon handle it, but honestly, right now he felt like Doujima was punishing herself enough.

"Kuso…" Sakaki sighed, pulling a hand through his bed-tousled hair. No matter how mean they could act towards each other, he would be lying if he told himself that the sounds of her crying didn't have an affect.

"I'm on my way over." The words were out before Sakaki had even thought the option through, but immediately he knew that he had meant it. He hung up before even waiting for a reply. After throwing on a shirt and some jeans, he grabbed a jacket, his keys and bike helmet, and was literally on his way.

It took a while for Doujima to comprehend what Sakaki had just said. She had finally gained control of her tears when it struck her, and the dial tone she was getting from the phone receiver told her there was nothing to do about it now. For once, she was grateful her parents were never home, and without another hesitant thought, went to touch up her makeup for Sakaki's visit. It may be late after a long night, and Doujima may have just finished wiping her tears, but she damn well wasn't going to look it.

Japanese for this chapter-

Gomen nasai- apology, "I'm very sorry", you can simply say "gomen" for less formality

Kuso- equivalent of saying "damn" or "shit"

Moshi Moshi- means hello, I've only heard it used when answering the phone

Previous Japanese-

Baka - an idiot or stupid person, more vulgar than calling someone "silly", like "jackass:

Iie- no

Kawaii - saying something is cute, adorable

Nani - same as asking "what?" or "huh?"

Ohayo - equivalent of saying "good morning"

Comments…

1) The scene were Doujima is wishing Robin goodnight and offers her PJ's… I think most of us know that Robin sleeps in the nude, so it's kinda obvious to us that she wouldn't need PJ's, but I seriously doubt she would go around telling people… :P

2) The phone conversation between Sakakai and Doujima was with Michael originally, but the convo was kinda intimate and I really like the S/D pairing better, so I decided to switch them out since I simply don't have enough room to be making background love triangles, so sorry if it's a little OOC, hehe!

3) Lyrics from Through The Night, opening song to Outlaw Star, lyrics thanks to you can see, one more chapter done, and pretty damn short too, considering it's been a good few months since my last update. I've rewritten this chapter a lot, trying to decide exactly how I want this story to take shape, and I can happily say I now know where I want the plot to go. Because of this, all the future chapters will be a lot easier to write, so if I take a while, it's simply because I've grown lazy again. Also, I think I made a mistake when I first started this story because I really just wanted to do something short for my first, and if I continue the way I am, it'll be quite a while before I finish. The next fanfic I write will probably just be a 25-35 page one-shot, maybe a sequel or two but that's it. I just don't have that kind of commitment, haha!

Going back and reading this story through, I think I'm going a little too slow. I mean, I want to keep up the detailed and continue flourishing out the characters and all, but I think I will make the chapters a little bit more like the episodes, so instead of each chapter starting almost exactly where the last left off, I might put in some long time blocks. For example, I don't want to go in detail about Sakaki visiting Doujima or every second of how Robin wakes up with a hang over, I might pick up next week, haha!

Also, after FINALLY getting this written, I wanted to update fast, so there are prolly several mistakes . 

Thank you SO much for everyone that has reviewed! I know it's only 21 but I didn't even expect to get that many, you guys are the best!

To: Cat/Wolf Witch Kyobi- I'm glad you're enjoying it! I know it's not very much Japanese mixed in, but I'll try to add a little bit more. I just don't want it to be to the point where people have to constantly look up word's meaning's, you know? Haha, and yes I agree with the tad of OOC'ness, but it's so difficult! WHR is such a visual series and when you think about it, there isn't a lot of dialogue, so it's tricky for me, I kind of have to interpret the characters for myself, and not everyone agrees! Ty for the review

To: SilverCrystal Tears- Thanks a bunch! I'll try my best!

To: In True Meanings- Hey sweetie! We need to talk more, haha! Thanks a mil for the review, glad you're enjoying it! Will try to!

To: AmonKnight- Yeah! It'd be lonely to not tell anyone, so I guess you wouldn't have anything better to do than go get drunk :tear: Wow, I'm glad you got so caught up! What nice reviews, haha, I'm glad you think I'm keeping them IC, I try! Thx again!

To: Lilith- 40 fanfics? That's a few more than I've read, haha, so thanks for the great critique! Thank you, I'll try to get more work up!

To: Zurizip- Woohoo, go Second Sopranos! I'm glad you recognized it, it's quite a pretty song, although rather repetitive, although I don't know if she's been to Italy, I know she's Italian, so close enough! I'm so flattered you like my style, and yes, both pairings are rather nice!

To: Ayjah- It is hard, for me at least! TY very much! I try to include everyone, I like most of the characters so I don't see the point in just using them as props.

To: young wiccan- Haha, thanks! Glad you're enjoying!

To: Katreda- Thank you!

To: Megan Consoer- I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to write more chapters as fast and well as I can! Please be patient with me, hehe!

To: wendyghost- Well, drinking does tend to make you lonely, glad you like that part!

To: Shinimegami-025- Hehe, lover's spats are so much fun to write! I think you got sp of Sakaki right, that's how I've always seen it anyways. Yeah, Doujima's gotta be quick to keep up! Thanks for the review!


End file.
